Exchange
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred payed the price to save someone dear to him. But once that price is taken, he can no longer see. He tries to keep it a secret along with two other ones. But will the secrets last once other nations found out?
1. Chapter 1

201 year...201... it has been 201 years since Alfred seen the faces of his love ones. Their smiles, their eyes sparkling with joy, their hairstyles as the years pass by. He could no longer see all of that since he lost his eyesight that fateful night his own brother and former father-figure burned down his capital. It was the price to save someone dear to him, an exchange for their pain for his sight. He doesn't even regret the exchange to protect his family.

Alfred motionless in bed, staring into the darkness. Thinking quickly when his door creaks open as footsteps echo into the room.

Good morning sir," a tenor voice speaks near the windows as curtains were moved to let some light into rolls over to let his feet touch the cold floor before combing through his messy golden hair with his hand. "How will you like your tea?"

"York, how many times do I have to tell you to call me dad?" He rubs his head as some of his hair stick to his sweaty forehead.

"1,003,654 times," York taps his finger on the bed table. "You're late."

"What?" Shrieking as he trip over something on the floor. It felt like a blanket he must have kick off last night. "How come none of you woke me up earlier!"

"You came home at 2 in the morning, so Ginny thought rest would be good for you." Alfred could feel York's eyes on him as he quickly change. He quickly ran past him to touch the doorknob when York sighs. "Your glasses."

"Thanks," He grab them carefully out of his hand. "Did everyone get to school or work? No one skipped right?"

"Yes dad," Alfred could tell by his body language he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Can I drive this time?" He asks as we walk quickly through the house. York walking stiffly beside him. We enter the garage, the engine of the car.

"What type this time?"

"No, Bucks driving. It's a black Nissa Altima." York calls out before opening the door for him. He quickly gets in on the other side.

"Good morning Alfred," a cheerful voice call as the person in the front turn towards them. "Rosia left you a message, but I'll send it to your email after the meeting. "Are we ready?"

"Mornin' Buck," Alfred smiles at him as he towards to the front. "Drive like you always do."

Buckling up quickly as Buck pulls out of the garage dangerously. York looks out the window from what I can see in his shadow. Closing his eyes slowly, Alfred's hearing could pick up the horns and engine of other cars as they speed by many vehicles.

"Sarah thinks having Penny watch DJ is a bad idea," York cuts through the silence as Alfred shrug his shoulders. "She believes Penny will get DJ hurt."

"She can be such a mother hen," Alfred chuckles as the car slams to a halt. "We're here I guess."

York chuckles as he exits the car. The door next to Alfred opens as York takes his hand to help his father out. Quickly nodding their thanks to Buck who closes the door, Alfred quickly walk towards the building and enters before York.

"Dad...slow down!" York hollers as he follows behind him. He walks side by side near his dad as he frowns. They enter the elevator as they stood quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Why must I be the one to come with you to these meetings?" Alfred touch York's shoulder lightly as York brushes his hair back.

"You're one of the few who can not let our secret out." Alfred wink towards him as the doors open. He quickly exits while York follows with his suitcase.

Alfred smile as he heard the noise at the meeting. Feeling the doors, he pushes the doors open wide with his 'hero smile'. "Don't worry the hero is here!"

York flinches as Alfred holds his smile when groans were let out and heads met the table.

"Bloody git! You're late! A voice that sounds like rain hisses. Alfred could smell a bit of whiskey on the breath, but mostly earl gray tea around the person in front of him.

"Mornin' Iggy!" He aims his hand to pat Arthur on the back. His silhouette in his darkness was easy to image. Alfred could tell Arthur was piss. "What did I miss?"

"Role call," Ludwig states as he pushes Feliciano away from him. "I don't want a hug!"

"Doitsu doesn't want a hug," Feliciano's voice wavers as tears begin to appear. Alfred groans as the smell of tomato and gun powder pass by him before Romano was heard.

"Damn Potato Bastard!" Romano tries to hit Ludwig as Antonio holds him back in a bear hug. "You made my idiota brother cry!"

"Come down Lovi!" Antonio pulls Romano closer to his chest, making him blush a deep red.

"Bastard!" Romano shrieks as he tries to escape.

Alfred closes his eyes once he sat down at his spot next to Arthur and Matthew. He listens to the on-going arguments. He smiles slightly as Francis and Arthur argue on cooking. He drifts slightly in sleeping when a voice breaks through.

"...sir...sir...SIR!" Alfred jumps as York screams in his right ear. Rubbing his ear, Alfred glares. He notices the silence. "It's time for lunch break, and Mr. William would like you to go eat with him. He's outside the door for you."

"Thank you, York," Alfred nods at his son as he got up to leave. He flinches as he felt something wrong. He quickly covers his mouth as he has a coughing fit. He felt a warmness in his palm when he began to feel dizzy. He looks at York before collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

In York's point of view

* * *

I watch as my dad collapses. Quickly trying to catch him, I wince once Alfred's head hit the ground hard. Blood slipping down his chin and down his eyes.

"Help...Help!"I pick up his head onto my lap. "I need help!"

Hearing the doors open quickly, I watch Matthew enter and stare at his brother. Running over, he checks Alfred's pulse before glancing at me with a sad expression. I quickly pull my phone out and dial 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Code Stripe, I repeat Code Stripes! The eagle has fallen." I quickly look ay mt golden watch. "At 15:09, the eagle has fallen."

"Understood sir...the phoenix has been release."

"Thank you." I hang up as Matthew glares at me. I do not want to explain, and sigh happily when the doors slammed open and two large men enter.

"Please step nack sirs," The first one in blue bends down and picks up Alfred easily. "This is not goo."

"Mister Jones is there anything you want help to explain the problem?" the one in red quickly directs the other out before turning back to me.

"I'm afraid he hit his head hard. It might have cause a relapse." I finger my blonde hair.

"That is not good. Come one!" the two exit quickly.

"Relapse what?" Matthew stands there as I wince at that question.

"I believe it's time for to take my leave," I quickly try to leave when Matthew's bear growls at me as it blocks my path. "Look, I don't want to harm either of you." I will if it gets me to escape."

I'm his brother, shouldn't I be told if anything is wrong with my brother?" Matthew growls at me.

"You don't deserve to know," I said coldly as part f my hair begins to curl. I could feel my blue eyes fade to green as I stomp up to him. It's you're fault with that damn tea bastard's that he is.."

"Enough!" I freeze as my breathing begins to slow down. "This is not the time and place to blame when your father is in the hospital."

We turn to see a woman in a blue summer dress holding a child about 2 years old. Both had blonde hair, but the woman had grayish eyes instead of blue like the child. I heard Matthew gasp as he realize who was standing before us.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew hisses at her as I smile at her. "Should you be dead, Amelia?"

Amelia winces at that comment, her grip on the child tighten. Her wince made the child cry as she tries to calm him down with a pacifier. "Hush, hush, DJ. Mommy's here."

"Mom, is everyone already at the hospital?" I take DJ from her as she nods.

"The moment you called in Code Stripes, everyone stop what they were doing and teleport home," Amelia glares at Matthew. "At least, those who know the truth."

"What is going on?" Matthew crosses his arms as mom and I glare at him.

"It's easy, your brother collapse from the exhaustion, but by hitting his head hard, it could have damaged his eyesight more," Amelia snarl as she slaps him across the face. "I believe that is for your part in harming him."

"What did I ever do?" Matthew holds his cheek.

"Making my husband blind!"

"What do you mean woman!' He pokes a finger into mom's shoulder hard, making her fall backward. "If anything, it's your own fault."

Amelia glares at him as she straightens herself up. She holds her hand out, stopping me from jumping in to protect her. She throws at punch at Matthew that he block. She grins as she fakes the punch as she jabs him in the side.

"Bitch," Matthew gasps as he holds his side. He recovers as he punches her in the jaw.

They went at it as I cover DJ's eyes, I sang him a lullaby to drown out their fight. I wince as mom was punched to the wall as she snarls and bites Matthew on the arm.

Bang! Matthew and mom stop fighting and glance at the door. Standing in the doorway was a teen with dirty blonde hair with a cowboy hat covering it. His cameral eyes glaring at both of them, bt what surprised them both was the woman holding the shotgun. It was Auntie Rosia, and she looks piss.

"For once, can we act like a normal family?" Rosia brushes her brunette bands back behind her ear as she hands the shot gun back to the teen. She stares sadly at her brother and sister-in-law with tears.

"Mom, It ain't fair since Matthew known nothin' like you and aunty," the boy takes off his hat as he kisses Rosia's cheek. "I'll be outside waiting for y'all."

"I'll be right out with them, then we can check on your uncle," Rosia nods at her son as he exits. "Amelia, take DJ and go to the car."

"But...alright." Amelia takes DJ from me and leaves quickly when Rosia glared at her.

"Now brother," Rosia turns to Matthew and points at me. "This is York, Alfred's son. Well, one of many. Please, next time treat his wife better."

"Wait, you're telling me that our brother is married and has children," Matthew looks me as Rosia nods. "They're not normal children, are they?"

"Yep, I'm New York, but I go by York Jones," I glare at him. "I am only one of the 50 kids if you not include the two adopted."

"50...50 children with that woman?" Mathew hiss as he spits at the mention of mom. "I thought she was destroyed."

"That is your brother to tell, and by the way," Rosia slaps him across the face.

"What is with all the women slapping me?" Matthew holds his other cheek.

"1814...ring a bell?" I cross my arms as he shivers when Rosia glares at Matthew. "After he burns down your capital, you turn around and burn his with Arthur."

"So? He forgives me," Matthew looks at Rosia as she shook her head.

"He did, because Amelia did not want him to hurt any worse," Rosia body shook as tears start to fall. "He saved his son from harm with a price."

"What was the price?"

"His sight, and it's been 202 years that none of our magic could fix."

"He doesn't look blind," Matthew cringe as I laugh sharply.

"His eyes are heal, but...stop laughing York Apefl Jones!" Rosia hisses at me which cause me to pale at my full name. I whisper a sorry before glancing at my shoes. "His sight can not be healed, or return."

"Oh," Matthew frowns as he remembers that day. "Is there anything I can do to help."

"Yeah, stay away from him as he heals from this," a voice hiss as a girl stomps in. Matthew gasp at the girl as she stood by me. Her long blonde-silver hair seems to shine in the light as her periwinkle eyes seem to stare at him with hatred. A small curl floats beside her head, flickering as she glares longer. "Or else I'll bomb you."

"Sarah, calm down," I touch her shoulder, making her flinch. "We do not want to start a World War 3, now do we?"

"Sarah glances at Matthew before shaking her head. She smirks, "Wouldn't be worth the trouble. He's too weak compare to 52 of us."

"We should see if your father is up." Rosia wipes her tears away before turning to Matthew. "Warning for you...beware of the United States."

Matthew watches as we left him alone with his bear. I could hear him sigh heavily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm...Canada."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

Alfred winces as he tries to move, the smell of bleach begins to make him sick. Shifting a bit, he winces as his head begins to pound. Smooth, warm hands touch him as they help him up as the bed shifts. A voice hums sweetly, as the smell of dogwood and milk near him as Alfred listens to the song the person was humming.

How long have I been down?" Alfred whisper as his throat creak. He coughs heavily in his hand as he felt a cup near his face. Letting his hand down, he opens his dry mouth as water is pour in. "Thanks.

No problem pa," the voice whispers as a hand touches his cheek softly. "You been down for three days now. Everyone is sleeping in the guest waiting rooms. They're all sleeping in till the kitchen opens up."

Thanks, Ginny," Alfred opens his crusty eyes to light some light into notice it got darker than normal. "Oh, how I wish to see your smile again."

Ginny tsk as she pushes her blonde hair behind her ear. She wipes the blood tears away from her father's eyes as she kiss his forehead.

"Daddy, don't worry. My smile is just as big and happy when I first shot my gun. I'm goin' to get ma."

Alfred listens as she gets up and walks out of the room. Her footsteps begin to fade as Alfred listens to people talking and walking around outside. Smiling, he hears flop-flips running up the halls as his door was thrown open. He opens his arms as a person strides in.

"Gone for a day, and you mister." Amelia taps him on his nose as she sits by his side. Her southern accent becomes thicker as she hugs him tightly around his chest. "get sick. Should have left your butt years ago."/

"You know you love me too," Alfred holds his hand out as a small, soft hand is placed into. A small peck was placed on his chin as Amelia cuddles him. "Or else you would have kicked my butt to China."

"If y'all are so impatient to see your father, then come in and gave your pa a hug," Amelia calls out as she leaves Alfred's side.

Alfred laughs as lots of footsteps each into his room. Everyone in the room begins to talk. He could hear some curses and punching. The smell of bitterroot and mountains was near him as he touches the smooth hair.

"Hannah, can you ask Amelia to break up the Carolina and Virginia twins? I think Tommy just punch Jennifer," Alfred cringe as the sound of wood was heard throughout the room.

"Don't need to ask me twice!" Amelia stomps over to the twins as she grabs the girl twins./

"Tommy stared it," the one in her right huffs as her bushy eyebrows scrunch up in a ball. Her long, wavy hair shifts as she tries to get to the boy sticking his tongue out at her. Her green eyes flash angrily as she hisses.

"No you started it, Jenny!" Tommy puffs as his brunette hair fall over his ocean blue eyes.

"All of you are old enough to know that behavior will not work on your father and me." Amelia hisses as she puts the girls down.

The girls look at each before glancing at the boys. They nod as they outstretch their hands to the Virginia twins."Truce?"

"Truce."

Alfred smiles as Amelia sighs loudly as she drags her feet to his bed. She crawls into the small bed as he pulls her close.

"For once the Carolina Twins and Viriangina Twins are at a truce. It's a miracle," A voice booms as some of the children laugh. A boy with dark brown hair flashes his green eyes towards his younger sibling next to him. "What do you, Anastasia?"

"Glad, you ask Lee! a girl with long, silver hair and violet eyes f=glance at the boy. She then looks at her other siblings seriously. "I believe they are planning something...such as a..."

"German Sparkle Party!" Two girls yell as they toss sparkles around the room. It made everyone laugh when the song begins to play. Amelia sighs as a disco ball appears out of nowhere.

"One of these days, those two girls are going to crash the Global Meeting just to fo that to Germany," Amelia rubs her forehead as Alfred nuzzles her hair.

"Who did it?"

"Would you believe Georgie and Sally?"

"Georgia and Wisscsin?"

"Yep."

"Wow," Alfred listens to all the laughter and chatter. "Wish I could have seen it. What does everyone look like now?"

"You ask me that last week."

"Humor me," Alfred grins as Amelia giggles.

"I'll explain only a few changes although not much has changed for over a week," Amelia laughs. "Blake dyed his hair to dirty blonde instead of brown."

"Tommy?"

"Same except I think he's starting to have curly hair."

"Ginny?"

"She cut her hair short to her chin instead of her long hair."

"One last question, what happen the past three days I been out?"

Amelia froze at his last question. Pushing herself up and out of Alfred's arms, she looks at the children and nod.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Pa."

"Tshüs vati."

Alfred listens as all of his children said goodbye, then there was silence. The atmosphere was thick with nervousness. He freezes as two sets of clicks from military boots echo near his door before entering.

"It's good to hear you are finally up, little brother," Rosia leans against the doorway as Amelia stands next to her.

A figure walks quickly to his bed as they stood over him. Alfred winced as someone smacks him on the back of his head.

"Alfred, you know better than to push yourself." The person crosses as arms. "It's not awesome!"

"Come on Gilbert Did you need to smack my wound?" Alfred rubs the back of his head. Gilbert's hand lands softly on his shoulder. "For a moment, I thought you were Matthew."

Rosia and Amelia winced as Gilbert's hand becomes cold. Amelia walks over quickly to him as she hides in his chest. Alfred lifts her head and traces her jaw line and notices her wince as he puts pressure near her right side near the chin. He freezes as she nuzzles his hand.

"Let's just say Matthew and her got into a fight. SO now he knows three out of four secrets," Rosia hisses as she sits at the foot of the bed and rubs Amelia's back.

"But calling her a bitch and telling her she should be dead is too much," a bass voice mutters as boots clicks inside the room. Alfred smiles as the smell bluebonnets and chili came near him. He grins as a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Hello, Blake," Alfred frowns. "Mattie called Amelia, my wife, a bitch and hit her?"

"Yep."

"That is not acceptable!" Alfred yells as he tries to get out of bed. He pulls out tubes and needles as alarms ring out. Doctors came running into the room with nurses. "Let me go!"

Alfred tries to fight everyone off the best without his sight. He growls and tosses some at walls and the doors. He roars as he breaks free and races towards what he believe was the door. He winces as he smacks into the wall.

"Please forgive me for this," Amelia whisper as she grabs a syringe. Stabbing it into his back, she watches as Alfred becomes stiff than relax. He turns his head slowly when he just stops moving. His breathing came in slow and deep as snores came from his mouth. "There."

"Gilbert help me with him." Blake takes Alfred's arms as Gilbert takes his legs.

Amelia watches as they carry him to the bed as some doctors quickly put his tubes back in. She looks at Rosia when she rubs her back.

"Let's let him rest," Rosia guides her out of the room as Amelia cries softly. "It's not your fault. He just wants to protect you."

* * *

Would you believe I wrote this story two years ago when I was in Germany? Well, I did. I found the draft yesterday in my closet, so enjoy!


End file.
